Lelouch's Skateboarding Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has a skateboarding contest with Prince Schneizel.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch started skateboarding in the living room. He said "This is a super cool thing to do." He accidentally crashed to the ground and broke a lamp and a chair.

C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "I became a skateboarder."

C. C. asked "Why?"

Lelouch said "Because I'm one of the coolest guys of all time. Skateboarding is considered to be the coolest sport so I became a skateboarder."

C. C. replied "It's a dangerous thing to do."

Lelouch said "Don't be so overprotective. I'm super safe."

C. C. replied "No. You don't even eat safely."

Lelouch said "Eating expired chocolate and chips for breakfast isn't a dangerous breakfast. It's a very hip thing to do."

C. C. grabbed Lelouch's skateboard and said "You can't skateboard in the house."

Lelouch replied "Then I'll go to a skateboarding event."

Lelouch grabbed his skateboard and drove to a nearby skateboarding event. Lelouch looked around and said "A bunch of people are skateboarding today. I'm going to show them that I'm the best skateboarder that's in the world." Lelouch walked up to the host and asked "Can I participate in this skateboarding event?"

The host said "If you have a skateboard you can."

Lelouch asked "Would anybody ever try to enter a skateboarding event without a skateboard?"

The host sighed and said "A bunch of people have tried that. They failed to skate like professionals."

Lelouch grabbed his skateboard and skated around. He accidentally skated off of the skateboarding area and crash landed on the vending machine. Lelouch didn't get hurt, but the vending machine broke in half.

Prince Schneizel said "You keep proving that you're the prince of crashes."

Lelouch replied "You're totally wrong about me you fancy fool. I'm the prince of success."

Schneizel said "Most of what you say are foolish lies. It's amusingly pathetic."

Lelouch asked "Why are you here?"

Schneizel answered "Skateboarding."

Lelouch said "But you're the prince of evil, not the prince of sports."

Schneizel replied "You underestimate me as much as you underestimate the value of common sense. I've been training for two months to be a skateboarder. I'm guessing that you didn't do any practice. You became a skateboarder to seem like an edgy hipster."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the prince of edginess and hipness."

Schneizel replied "You did a terrible job at playing with the skateboard."

Princess Cornelia asked "Don't you have more important things to do than argue with this fool?"

Schneizel said "But mocking Lelouch is a charming delight."

Cornelia replied "Lelouch fails at everything other than be an annoying stooge."

Lelouch said "I'm going to show you how awesome I am."

Cornelia replied "You've tried that hundreds of times. You've always failed."

Lelouch said "I want to have a skateboarding contest with the prince. If I win you two have to compliment me more often and you have to give me a dozen pounds of batteries."

Schneizel asked "What will I get if you lose?"

Lelouch said "If I lose I'll stop being a skateboarder and I'll dance in unicorn costume."

Schneizel replied "Okay."

Cornelia said "This competition will end in a foolish failure for Lelouch."

Lelouch replied "It's really rude for you to insult me."

Lelouch went home and said "I'm going to have a skateboarding contest with Prince Schneizel."

C. C. replied "You keep agreeing to the silliest things."

Lelouch said "Actually you're totally wrong. I'm going to get tons of batteries from the prince after the contest is over."

C. C. replied "You haven't trained to be a skateboarder. Are you going to practice before the skateboarding contest?"

Lelouch said "Nah. I'm the master at winning stuff. I don't need to be scared. I'm going to do an awesome job."

C. C. replied "Usually people support each other, but I don't support you on this. I think you'll do a bad job."

Lelouch said "But I'm one of the best skateboarders ever."

C. C. replied "Well you're the hunkiest skateboarder ever." Lelouch smiled and kissed C. C.

A few days later Lelouch returned to the skateboarding place to have a skateboarding contest with Prince Schneizel. Lelouch said "I feel like I'm going to have the ultimate win today."

Schneizel replied "Greetings Lelouch." Lelouch stuck his tongue out at Lelouch.

Cornelia said "You lack maturity."

Lelouch replied "Maturity is overrated garbage. That's why I retired from having it."

Lelouch whispered "I need to make sure that I win the silly contest." Lelouch ran up to Schneizel's skateboard and started fiddling around with the wheels. Lelouch whispered "I messed up the wheels to stop Prince Schneizel from winning."

Schneizel replied "Please don't be near my skateboard Lelouch. You would accidentally break it if you were with it for too long."

Schneizel said "Lets start the skateboarding contest."

Lelouch replied "Okay. Skateboard first. If you do a more impressive skateboarding stunt you'll win."

Schneizel replied "Okay." Schneizel started skateboarding on the skateboarding area. The damage that Lelouch did to the skateboard's wheels stopped Schneizel's skateboarding jumps from being as high as he was planning. However he did manage to skateboard pretty high up. The crowd applauded.

Lelouch said "I'm going to show the evil prince and the silly crowd that I'm the best skateboarder in the world." Lelouch started skateboarding on the skateboarding area. He accidentally skateboarded off of the skateboarding area and crashed landed in the parking lot. He didn't get hurt, but he accidentally broke half of the cars in the parking lot.

Cornelia said "You did a terrific job Schneizel and Lelouch sucked."

Schneizel replied "Lelouch has to stop being a skateboarder."

Lelouch said "I'll do that." Lelouch broke his skateboard in half and threw it in the garbage bin.

Schneizel replied "You have to do the other thing that you agreed to do if you lost."

A few hours later Lelouch danced outside in a unicorn costume. Lelouch said "I'm the prince of unicorns."


End file.
